Naruto:The Punishing Vilagante
by TitansOfWar
Summary: Killed after saving Sasuke,Naruto is reborn as Bruce Wayne and Jane Castle's son.But at eight years old Naruto as Frank Castle watch as his parents are murdered by thugs.Taking the opposite path of his father,he becomes an anti-hero,Gotham,meet Punishment


Disclaimer:...hello?I SAID DISCLAIMER

PJ:ZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZ

ScorpionKing12:DAMN IT!HE FELL ASLEEP AGAIN!WAKE UP!

PsycoJuggalo:Huh?What?

SK12:You...fell...asleep..._AGAIN_!WE AREN'T GETTING PAID TO SLEEP

PJ:WE AIN'T GETTIN PAID AT ALL!

SK12:...good point,but still on with the story...but first...

PJ:You don't mean...

SK12:That's right...

SK12/PJ:WE OWN NOTHING!

A what If? DcxMarvelxNaruto story

Prologue:Dieing,Rebirthing,death and Punishment

The twelve year old's breathing was ragged as he crawled through the forest of Konoha,trying to stay alive. Who is it you ask?Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. After rescuing Sas_UKE_ from the clutches of Orochimaru,Naruto was blamed for trying to kill the Uchiha,slapped by Sakura and Ino,and severly beatend. And his friends,his precious people,nobody for that matter,did a _DAMN_ thing about it.

So here he was now,trying to get through the forest as the Chunin and above began hunting season. Raining upon him were kunai,shuriken,katon justsu,Raiton jutsu,Kiri jutsu, any jutsu for that matter. The mal-norished boy could not handle the pain and finally sub comed to darkness,the last words he heard in the body of Uzumaki Naruto being:

"SOCHI!"

"It's better this way Kushina."

"Yes,we're his Grandparents and we think so."

"FUCK YOU JIRAIYA,TSUNADE!FUCK KONOHA!FROM HERE ON OUT YOU'RE AT WAR WITH UZU NO KUNI-"

and then darkness came,not to awake again...

As Naruto Uzumaki that is,because as his spirit left his body,a red substance shaped strangely as a fox intervined,and sent his soul beyond the 'Veil' as the shinigami took it instead of Naruto's.

~Gotham City~

Bruce Wayne and his wife,Jane Castle,who was a former Kunoichi,stared proudly at the black haired baby in Jane's arm."So what should we name him Bruce?"

"...how about...Frank Castle?"

"mmm...has a ring to it...(We wonder why)I like it!"

"Hm,so do I."

"But shouldn't he be named Wayne?"

"No,I choose his first name,he uses your last."

"Okay!"

~TimeSkip 8 years later~

Bruce and Jane stared,amused,at the eight year old Frank as he tried to cut his steak with a plastice knife. They laughed when he stood on the resteraunt seat,and started pushing the knife down,until it slipped,and he fell with it. When Frank face planted into the plate,Jane finally took it and cut the steak for him."Hehe...there you go sweety...hehe"

"I could've done it..."Frank stated pouting.

"I don't understand you Frank."Bruce stated."You can use all of my equitment,even the BatMobile,you're a great swordsman like your mother,you absorb anything we teach you,even your mothers techniques,and you can even order Alfred to fix you anything you want,but yet...you can't cut through a steak...hahaha!"

"Is not funny."

"We're sorry sweety...hehehe...but it was so _CUTE_!"

"I'M NOT CUTE!"

"HAHAHA!"

~Later~

The Wayne family walked out of the restraunt,walking into the dark,chilly,omnous night. They cut down an ally,but they we cut off when the sound of a gun shot rang through the air. Bruce stopped for a moment before dropping to his knees and falling over,his eyes rolling back into his head.

"BRUCE!"

"It's nothing personal sweetheart."came a sinister voice."Actually...IT IS!"Finally stepping into the light,the mother and child were rewarded to the face of a random thug boss and a goon that Bruce had busted as BatMan a few years back.

"I lost all of my men besides Joey here. And since I happen to know Batsy was just an Orphan,I decided him and his family was gonna' pay,just like mine did."

"Please,don-"*BOOM*

"MOM DAD!"

"Wlll you look at that Joey,he gets to live one of his daddy's memories."

"So it is Billy."

"But there's one difference."

"What's that?"

"He won't live to become a second BatMan!"*BOOM*

As the gun went off,the bullet piercing through his skin,memories came flooding back to him,memories that were just as bloody as Nam,if not more(He couldn't be a punisher without having gone to war!).Naruto screamed from the pain. The two thugs started to bail down to the end of the ally as they heard police sirens,but they both made one mistake...they left their guns behind,by a still breathing Frank Castle.

~John Moe,Police Officer~

Just as myself and the other officers were able to get out of our squad cars,we were rewarded with two claps of fire from two pistols in the ally way. Running to the ally,we saw the sight of a boy holding the bodies of a man and a woman,probally his parents. At the end of the ally we saw two bodies,both male,dead,shot in the heads.I walked over to the sobbing boy,and placed my hand on his should,my eyes filled with sadness. But as an officer of the law,I had to follow it.

"What happened here son?"

*Cry*Mom,Dad and I were in that restraunt...*Sniff*,and when we came through here We got...*Sob*Ambushed by those two..."

"Then how were they killed?"

"I...*sob*...killed them..."

At those words,my eyes softened even more,but I had to follow the law...

"I'm sorry to say son,you're under arrest. You have the rights to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law-"

~1 Month Later~

Frank shook his head as he was let out of the Juvey. The judge had decided that he had acted in self defence and that he was to be released. But that didn't matter. The innocent Frank Castle had been killed,and in his place,a juvenile,vigalante,anti-hero,having been cursing his mother and father's hero ways for getting them killed.

'Damn the justice system,damn the heroes and damn the villains,the Corrupt must be Punished,and I will do it! Mom,Dad,my uncles,aunts and-'

As he was caught in his thoughts,he passed a Christian,the christian spoke to him,"May God be with you young one."

Frank looked back over his shoulder,his eyes narrowed and icy,he spoke,"God is going to have to sit this one out."The Christian reeled back in shock as the boy continued on,a scowl on his face,a scowl that would make anybody think twice before messing with the eight year old.

~10 years later~

"-nd in other news,the vigalante,or 'anti-hero',The punisher as he has become known has killed the Lin Yang crime Lord and his family. Here's Sarah Catherine with the story."

"Thank you Barbara.I am here on the crime scene where,just hours ago,The Punisher alegily arrived,murdering 178 men in the span of 10 minutes. The Police Chief Ron Darwin has agreed to an interview. Now Ron,do you honestly believe that the Punisher did this?"

"Yes,I do. The evidence and exucution style is the same as it has been for the past 10 years,though this person,_WHOEVER_ he is,has become much more sneaky and much more dangerous."

"There are rumors that the authorities are working _WITH_ The Punisher."

"Those rumors are a lie. There is no way that the Gotham City Police have _ANY_ connection whats so ever with a Vigalante like this one!"

"Do the authorities know who the Punisher is?"

"For a while everyone believed it was The Russian,but that took a turn for the worst when he was murdered,so we have no clue as to who or what the Punisher is."

"Thank you. This has been Sarah Catherine with the Punisher watch. Back to you barbara-"the television set was clicked off as a 18 year old man stood and closed his eyes as he thought to himself.

'I keep asking you,why are the innocent hurt and dead,yet the corrupt are fine and alive?Where is god's will and judgment?Where are you when we need you the most?When do you deal out retribution?Or have you already answered that?Am I your Angel that seeks the revenge for the innocent?Because if I am,you chose wrong. Revenge is a form of emotion,an attachment,no matter if it is a hateful one.I don't deal out revenge...no definatley not...I dish out **PUNISHMENT**!'

With those words the figure walked through the darkness before stopping at a Harley Davison. He swung his leg over one side of it,before he reved the engine and riding it out of a cave,bats flying everywhere as he did.'I guess you guys left me more than I thought...a lot more than my other parents...'The man finally pulled the bike to a stop before getting off of it.

"I didn't think you'd come."

"Yeah,well you don't think a lot of times Clark."The man stated with narrowed eyes at the disguised SuperMan.

"What happened to you Frank?"asked a woman's voice."You used to be such a nice kid."

"Yeah,well I haven't been a kid since I was eight years old."

"Frank,listen-"

"No,_YOU_ listen!That beam that two-face hit you with,it turned you the same age as me. Every single hero and villain,my age. You hold no age authority over me,and even if you _DID_,I'm an adult.I can _DO_ whatever I want."Frank stated sharply walking into a bar.

"Isn't he too young to drink."

"That I.D of his says other wise."

"Who taught him to make fake I.D's?"

"His mom and dad,to keep him in incogneito."

"Oh...well that got fucked up!"

"Flash!"

"Well soooory."

"If only we could get him to join the justice league,and get him to stop killing people,we'd have an easier time with him."

"Why don't we just throw him in the slammer!"

"Because we have no proof..."

"*Sigh*"

~Inside the bar~

Frank sat in one of the booths of the bar,a beer in hand as he watched every one chatter wildly. He closed his eyes for a minute,so he never noticed the three girls slide into the same booth. Opening his eyes,he glared.

"What?"

"Well we thought you looked a little lonely,and thought you might want to...hang out...with us."

"Thanks,but no."

"You didn't give it much thought."the second stated with a pout.

"Wait,don't I know you."

"I doubt it."He replied in a gruff voice.

"No...I went to school with you! You're Frank Castle."

"That and annoyed."

"Hey,don't be so grump-"

"Listen,I don't have time for this. How much money do you want?I only have a hundred on me. If I give you that will you leave me alone."Without waiting for a reply,Frank put the hundred dollar bill on the table."There,happy?Don't get mugged. Have a nice night."And with that,he walked out of the bar after throwing his beer bottle away."*Sigh* Now I have to go to the bank..."

~Later~

The X-men looked around frantically."Rogue,where are we?"

"How the hell should ah know?"

"I...don't kno-"*Scream*"What was that?"

"I don't know.C'mon."Stated the gruff voice of Logan as they ran in the direction of the scream. They found an ally way,where they saw five thugs corner three girls,who looked to be scared as hell.

"Don't worry babies,we'll take _REAL_ good care of you !"

Getting ready to leap into action,the X-Men were cut off by a chilling voice raining from the rooftops,"And I'll take care of you thugs **NOW**!"

Looking up,they saw a male with slicked back black hair,a deep shade of blue for his eye color. His face was refined,no baby fat. He wore a black bullet proof army vest (Punisher War Zone 2008)with a white skull painted on it(Punisher 2004's skull).He wore no under shirt,so his muscled arms were clear to see. On his hands he wore leather,black fingerless gloves,with steel plates on them(Like Kakashi's)with a skull engraved into it.

On his back were two swords,the hilts looked to be of bone with skulls at the butts of them(Like Punisher 1989 daggers).The sheathes had skulls painted onto them,and the words engraved were:Honor,Loyalty,Respect,Fear,Justice,**_PUNISHMENT_**!

He wore black baggy pants with a belt that were lined with guns of all varieties hooked onto the black belt that had a white skull as a belt buckle. He wore black steel toed boots with slits on the toes,sides,heels and the souls. At the top part of the sides of the boots were compartments,each holding a dagger with a skull at the end(Punisher 1989 Daggers)

"OH SHIT!IT'S THE PUNISHER!LET'S BAIL!"Running like the cowards they were,the man shook his head.

"Oh no you don't."Pulling out two guns inscribed Ebony&Ivory,he shot them off,the loud claps of them following as the five men dropped dead. The man spun the guns on his fingers for a moment before placing them back in their holsters. He turned around to the girls,making them gasp."Didn't I tell you not to get mugged!Hit the road before it happens again!"Doing as they were told,the girls ran like bats out of hell with that man chasing them.

Turning around,Frank was stopped by a voice,"You're not going anywhere bub!"

"Hmm...and whose gonna' stop me?"he questioned,immatating Wolverine's voice perfectly.

"THE X-MEN THAT'S WHO!"

"Really?I've never heard of you,but...a challenge is a challenge...Come then 'X-Men',let me show you...punishment!"

PJ:I'm Done

SK12:Bout time!

PJ:Give me a break,I'm an Insomniac...but yeah it was about time I got off my lazy ass!

Who will Naruto be paired with?

Was he bad ass enough?

How did the X-Men get to Gotham?

Will Naruto beat the X-Men?

Will Naruto join the Justice League?

Will Naruto join the X-Men?

Will we **_EVER_** quit rambling on and on and on?

Why are we asking you all this?

Will we quit asking you questions?

...Probally not!


End file.
